


Enfermé avec toi

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genin Era
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke courrait à toute vitesse. Il portait Sakura sur son dos. La pluie commençait à tomber et il pouvait entendre au loin le tonnerre gronder. L’orage se rapprochait.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 7





	Enfermé avec toi

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Sasusaku Month 2020. J’espère qu’il vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke courrait à toute vitesse. Il portait Sakura sur son dos. La pluie commençait à tomber et il pouvait entendre au loin le tonnerre gronder. L’orage se rapprochait. Ils devaient vite trouver un endroit où s’abriter. Tout aurait dû bien se passer. C’était une mission simple pour des genins. L’équipe 7 devait accompagner un marchant jusqu’au village voisin, mais ils se sont fait attaquer en chemin par des bandits. Sasuke et Sakura furent séparés de Naruto et Kakashi pendant la bataille et Sakura s’était foulée la cheville, ce qui l’empêchait de marcher. Il sentit Sakura appuyer légèrement sur son épaule.

« Sasuke-kun, regarde là-bas. »

Elle pointa du doigt une cabane qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres. Sasuke accéléra un peu plus. Il arriva à destination et regarda à travers une des fenêtres. Il semblait n’y avoir personne. Sasuke poussa la porte et entra. L’endroit était sombre et crasseux et une forte odeur d’humidité s’y dégageait. La cabane était abandonnée depuis longtemps. Il posa Sakura sur le canapé qui était contre le mur et regarda les alentours. Il y avait deux chaises et une table, ainsi qu’une cheminé, mais rien pour faire du feu. Les fenêtres étaient fissurées et il se demandait comment elles avaient fait pour ne pas se briser. Sasuke soupira. Ils étaient coincés ici jusqu’à ce que l’orage s’arrête.

« Qu’allons-nous faire, Sasuke-kun ?  
-On va attendre que l’orage se calme. Ensuite, on retrouvera Naruto et Kakashi-sensei. »

Sakura acquiesça. Sasuke se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda la pluie s’abattre dessus. Un éclair déchira le ciel, éclairant l’intérieur de la cabane. Le temps n’était pas prêt de s’améliorer. Sasuke passa sa main dans les cheveux. Ils étaient fatigués, Sakura était blessée et ils n’avaient rien pour se réchauffer. Il tourna la tête vers Sakura. Elle grimaçait tout en se massant la cheville. Il pouvait l’entendre se demander si elle arriverait à marcher lorsque l’orage s’arrêtera. Sasuke alla vers le canapé et s’assit à côté d’elle.

« Montre-moi ta cheville. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et rougit.

« Sa… Sasuke-kun… Je…, balbutia-t-elle. »

Sasuke regarda sur le côté, gêné lui aussi.

« Si tu préfères avoir mal, c’est toi qui voit. »

Sakura hésita avant de retirer sa chaussure et de poser son pied sur les genoux de Sasuke. Il fronça les sourcils. Sa cheville était bleue et enflée. Elle devait avoir bien plus mal qu’elle ne le laissait paraître. Il n’y connaissait pas grand chose en Ninjutsu médical. Il avait seulement lu que quelques textes sur le sujet quand il était à l’académie. Il plaça ses mains sur sa cheville et la massa. Sakura grimaça à nouveau. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu’il avait lu et se concentra sur son chakra. Ce n’était pas assez pour la guérir, mais il espérait que c’était suffisant pour calmer la douleur. Il retira ses mains au bout d’un moment. Sa cheville était moins bleue et avait légèrement dégonflée. Sakura posa son pied par terre et lui sourit.

« Merci Sasuke-kun, ça va beaucoup mieux. »

La température baissa, comme si le vent arrivait à passer à travers les murs. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Sasuke.

« Est-ce que tu as froid ? J’ai une couverture dans mon sac. »

Sakura attrapa son sac qui était par terre et y sortit une couverture verte. Elle la tendit à Sasuke.

« Tu vas avoir froid, dit-il. Gardes la.  
-Non, ça va. Prends la. »

Sasuke prit la couverture et la déplia. Elle était assez grande pour deux. Il passa un bout autour de ses épaules et l’autre bout autour de celles de Sakura. Tous deux rougirent. Sakura avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke, quant-à lui, n’osait plus bouger. Même s’ils ne faisaient que partager une couverture, il n’avait jamais été aussi intime avec elle. C’était étrange, mais il se sentait bien. Au bout d’un moment, il sentit Sakura poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers elle et découvrit qu’elle s’était endormie. Il sourit légèrement et ferma les yeux. Finalement, ce n’est pas si mal d’être coincé avec Sakura, pensa-t-il avant de s’endormir à son tour.

_Fin ___


End file.
